one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario VS Sonic
Prelude ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS, NO RESEARCH, 60 SECONDS! MELEEEEEEEE!!! GO! Pre-Melee Mario popped out of a pipe, and walked towards Bowser's Castle. He wasn't happy. It was the 6th time THIS WEEK, that Peach had been kidnapped. And Mario was PIST. When getting to the door, he smashed down the door, and began walking in. He easily started doing flips and hitting all the enemies. Once he reached Bowser's throan room, he wasn't there. Instead, there was a blue hedgehog, who seemed to be very irritated. Mario immediately recognized him. Sonic. Sonic sighed and turned around to see Mario. "Back for more?" Sonic asked. "Well, your the asshole in MY villain's castle." Mario replied. "Well, fatass, Eggman came to Bowser's Castle." Sonic said, and sighed once again. "Look, just leave, you don't have the means of beating Bowser. Outta my way!" Mario said, annoyed, before passing right by Sonic. "Wait Mario." Sonic said. Mario stopped walking and stood. "How about I SHOW you that I can take you down? Aswell as Bowser, by taking you down, once again." Sonic said, with some amusement. "If you have a death wish, so be it!" Mario shouted, turned around, and got in a fighting stance. "Heh, this should be fun." Sonic said, before getting in a fighting stance aswell. THE REMATCH OF THE CENTURY, ENGAGE! Melee 60... Sonic dashed towards Mario very quickly and began spin kicking, which Mario dodged. Sonic seen this and used a Spindash, launching at Mario as he landed. Mario turned around and formed flames in his hands, then threw a flaming punch at the Spindash, pushing Sonic back, and hitting a wall, smashing through it. 50... Mario then jumped out the hole in the wall and free-falled towards Sonic, then landed his feet right into Sonic's gut, and smashing him into the ground, then jumping back a few yards. "That all?" Mario asked, before seeing a flame-like glow erupt from the dust, and Sonic had used the Red Wisp. The huge fireball smacked into Mario, and flew upwards. 40... Once Sonic reverted back, he used the Orange Wisp and continued to rocket Mario upwards. Finally, the past the clouds, and Sonic reverted back. He then kicked Mario in the stomach, which sent him flying downwards, and Sonic Spindashed towards him. But Mario thought quickly. 30... Once the Spindash reached Mario, he used the Star Spin to knock Sonic out of his curled state. The plumber then grabbed the hedgehog and spun himself around, which resulted in Sonic absorbing the ground impact. Mario then jumped off of Sonic, landing a few yards away once again. This time, Mario seen a bright flash of light, and Super Sonic was revealed. 20... "So, your using your Super Saiyan rip-off again?" Mario asked before pulling out a hat made of pure steel. "*facepalm* It's NOT a RIP-OFF!!!" Super Sonic yelled and raced towards Mario, who slipped on the Metal Cap. Super Sonic began using a Spindash, which was suddenly stopped, and Metal Mario forced Super Sonic's face into the ground. 10... Metal Mario then kicked Super Sonic in the stomach. Super Sonic then teleported behind Metal Mario and repeatedly Spindashed into him, which did nothing. Metal Mario then kicked him right in the face before wearing off. Super Sonic wasn't happy, and teleported behind Mario, who had pulled out the Mega Mushroom, thus transforming into Mega Mario. Super Sonic then Spindashed into his leg, which did nothing, before Mega Mario kicked Super Sonic high into the sky, then jumped after him. 1... Mega Mario grabbed Super Sonic, who had only a few rings left, and punched him back towards the ground, which slammed him into the ground, reverting back to Sonic, and Mega Mario crushed him after falling back down, which sent dust flying in all directions. K.O.!! Mega Mario reverted back to Mario and glanced at the flattened Sonic. "I warned you, hedgehog." Mario said before walking back towards Bowser's Castle. Winner THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... *Mario does multiple backflips in one jump, then lands it and throws his fist into the air* MARIO!! Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed One Minute Melees Category:Was a Death Battle Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Metal Mario875 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees that came true Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:Video game fighters